plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weightlifter Zombie
(Takes away barbell) (can withstand a barbell smash) |stat 3 title = First seen|stat 3 info = The Sever Glades Level 1 |stat 4 title = Toughness|stat 4 info = Very High |stat 5 title = Cost of neighbor attack|stat 5 info = 10,000 coins |stat 6 title = Training cost|stat 6 info = 4200 coins |stat 7 title = Training time|stat 7 info = 10 minutes |flavor text = He lifts weights in order to make up for crippling anxiety over his merely average walking speed.}} Weightlifter Zombie was a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He was introduced in The Sever Glades Level 1. He had lost his right arm, but has a very muscular left arm, and when he uses his barbell on a plant, the plant died instantly. However, this did not apply to the Hard-nut, as they could survive a single smash. The Weightlifter Zombie's weakness was the Magnet Plant, which took the barbell and the arm holding it. Facebook description He lifts weights in order to make up for crippling anxiety over his merely average walking speed. Overview Weightlifter Zombie's barbell absorbed 800 damage per shot, or it is lost when he attacks a plant (at this point he lost his barbell), and he died at 880 damage per shot. Encounters *The Sever Glades: All levels *The Sand Dooms: 7, 21 to 26 *Zombitorium Manor: 8, 19 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Chilly Lot and The Sunny Lot Strategies Use a Shamrock, a Bamboo Shoot, or a Repeater to kill him, since the Shamrock shoots far, so it won't get killed fast. Bamboo Shoot's projectile is very strong, but try to use Plant Perk on it to expand its range and to prevent it from dying. The Repeater is a good defense too, as it deals very high damage. For Brainball, a good strategy for when one of these is spawned is to let him stay in the back until you get near a Wall-nut. Speed him up near it and let him eat the Wall-nut. If there are no more Wall-nuts, his dumbbell makes a good defense. Gallery Weightlifter.gif|Animated Weightlifter Zombie Weight no arm.PNG|Weightlifter Zombie without his left arm or barbell Weightlifter Zombie in the game.png|The Weightlifter Zombie in the game Please clean this =(.png|Weightlifter Zombie's trash (his bandana and his disassembled weight) Trivia *His handkerchief hat resembled the American flag. *When he was in the Magnet Plant's range, Magnet Plant attracted both the barbell and his arm. *When he lost his barbell, his speed remained the same, even though one would speed up after losing a heavy object. *He was the only zombie that can lose both of his arms. *Whenever he lost his barbell from damage, he played the same animation of him eating a plant. **One could hear a crunching noise be made when he drops it. *There was a glitch that when he tries to eat a plant, he would drop the barbell, but when so many shots were hitting him, the animation would keep on looping, and he would never be able to kill the plant. ru:Зомби-штангист Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies